


And Everything Fell Away

by BlackMajjicDuchess



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMajjicDuchess/pseuds/BlackMajjicDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--Scene rewrite--</p><p>He said he'd offer her her wildest dreams...if she only submitted to him. </p><p>Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Everything Fell Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this under my prompt series but moved it here to list under the fandom. I've only seen the movie so I don't know the book ending. 
> 
> This is a scene rewrite (that was the prompt), so I chose that final iconic scene from Labyrinth. You know the one.

* * *

She was falling.

Not in the way that Toby was falling--up, sideways, impossible, insane--but somehow _inside_. The words faltered on her tongue, failed her, as they always did, but for a different reason this time. It wasn’t a glitch in her intellect or general, teenage distraction. No.

Between them, he held aloft the curious crystal he sometimes carried with him. She knew it to be rife with his magic, meant to lure her into his embrace. It was the portal to his complete control over her. Extraordinarily dangerous. It was her doom. But it wasn’t the crystal that captivated her so much as the man who held it.

Or was he a beast? No, that wasn’t quite right either. He was too lovely, too elegant, too sentient for a beast.

It was the chaos in his eyes. Deep, organized, focused chaos. A maelstrom about the face, consuming her, quietly stealing her self, little by little. Drawing her in and keeping her there. If she submitted to the eyes, rather than the crystal, would she still be severed from her soul?

She stepped towards him and cocked her head to the side, her lips parted as if to speak. And in doing so, he recoiled and snapped, “Stop!” There was ferocity and madness in his tone, but fear was there as well.

Fear...of her?

She took another step, and for a second the sucking abyss froze. Time suspended. Sound fled. There was no labyrinth, no light, no matter. It was simply her, simply him, a bit of earth beneath them. And with all of that magic stripped away, she saw him for what he really was. Just a man, broken and lonely and blessed with unimaginable power. In an instant she was ensnared, caught up in the features of the frightening magician who haunted her every step and frightened her with monsters. She reached, her hand half folded and honest.

He blinked, somewhere halfway between curiosity and the urge to run. He misunderstood her intention and offered her more, always the impossible _more_. “I’m offering you your dreams. Everything you’ve ever wanted. Everything! Just let me rule you, and you can have everything you want…” He trailed off as she stopped walking, then he fell to his knees. The crystal vanished without a flourish or sound.

His eyes widened as she stood over him, her hand hovering inches above his head. The dark clouds in his eyes broke and gave way to an odd and lovely light, and in that moment the decision was made. “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the Goblin City...to take back the child that you have stolen.”

He opened his mouth to protest, but she silenced him with one finger to his lips.

With a wicked, tiny smile, she continued. “And though you offer me my wildest dreams to spare him, my little brother, I have resisted you all along. For I never knew what I wanted. My heart has been a fickle thing. I have filled my room floor to ceiling with meaningless treasures that mean little to me and entertain me even less. Wall to wall, littered with garbage, just as she said.” She dropped her hand, graced beneath his chin with a fingertip. “Ask me what I want.”

His lips pressed together, thinned and stretched. Then twitched, slight and fleeting, and his eyes narrowed to sharp little points. Even a king on his knees could be commanding, and he wasn’t accustomed to submission. “Have I not offered you everything you wanted?” he whispered fiercely, defying her question with one of his own.

“No,” she breathed. 

He bared his teeth and snarled, his patience worn. “Then what do you want?”

She bent forward and met him eye to eye. “You see, if this tale unfolded the way it was written, I would tell you that my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great...but that’s untrue. My will is _stronger_ than yours, and I have no kingdom. I want this one. And…” She found his hands and pulled him to his feet. “I want you.”


End file.
